What Doesn't Kill You
by Fullsteel
Summary: Vincent is living with his father who doesn't treat him well. Cid Highwind, Vincent's teacher, worries about him. And how much do Vincent really know about himself? [CidVin]
1. Prologue

**What Doesn't Kill You**

**AN: **Yeah, I know. Hate me for never finishing anything before starting on something new. I am a horrible person. But I love to write! XD And I should ad that I am not going to stop writing my Naruto fics. I just need something to get my writing spirit up, or else all my writing is doomed!  
Ah, and I have actually not played through the whole game (I've come long) and I know I may have done some of them pretty OOC, but whatever, I am the one who writes and I am in control, so don't come whining about OOCness cause I wont tolerate flames. And maybe it was a mistake adding Zack to the story since I dunno almost

**Warnings: **Language, OOCness, **CidVin. **(And future ZackCloud)

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Final Fantasy VII or any of the characters/places. If I owned it, Vince and Cid would be a couple... X3

**

* * *

****Prologue**

Vincent sighed as he heaved himself up from his bed and stared at the watch beside his bed. It was 05.00 am. How wonderful. That meant that it was whole 3 hours and 30 minutes left until school begun, but there was no chance Vincent would be able get back to sleep. He had problems sleeping and once he was awake, he was awake.

He growled slightly under his breath as he started to get dressed.

Vincent was 17 years old, going his last year in high school and he was fairly popular at his school. Luckily people admired him from a distance since he hated to have girls running after him, but he could always feel their gazes from a distance. Even some of the boys used to check him out. Maybe because Vincent looked good, and a little bit feminine. He had long black silky hair, falling on his back and covering some parts of his face, also sometimes hiding his deep crimson eyes that everyone admired. His eyelashes was pretty long and since they were black they stood out from his creamy white skin. To state it simply, Vincent was very beautiful.

He put a pair of tight black jeans on and then a black t-shirt. Over that he put on a black hoodie with red stripes and cat ears. He had always dressed a bit special and he liked to have an own style. And no one really dared to pick on him for some reason. Maybe because he had a glare that could kill. And the fact that he was hanging out with Cloud Strife, Reno and Zack, all of them one year older than Vincent, made even more people afraid of picking fights with him.

After a couple of minutes Vincent grabbed his bag and went downstairs. He just threw a glance at his fathers closed bedroom door. He knew better than to wake him up. His father could be a real hell sometimes. Vincent was pretty much a top student and his father wouldn't agree with Vincent getting lower than A- at any test. Vincent hated his father sometimes, and he knew that the feeling was mutual.

As quietly as he could Vincent made his way to the hall where he dressed warmly since it was snowing outside. He left the house without a sound and the time was 5.10 am.

Vincent took a deep breath of the cold air as he let the coldness hit him. It was probably about -10 outside, at least it was so cold that it almost was hurting to breath. Vincent knew he didn't have to walk if he didn't want to since Cloud always used to pick him up around 8. Or well, at least those times Vincent didn't walk to school, like he did now. It took him like 20 minutes to reach school.

Vincent smiled slightly for himself as he stepped up the stairs to the school, it would be really nice to get inside to warm up. He grabbed the handle and pulled.

"What the...?" Vincent muttered as he felt that the door didn't move an inch. He pulled at it more fiercely but it gave no results, "Fucking door!" He hissed at it as he brought his arms tighter around his body and turned around, hopefully looking for someone who could let him in.

Great. He was outside the school at 5.30 am and it was snowing as hell, it was cold as hell and now Vincent was pissed beyond hell. Why wasn't the school opened up at this time? The darn school should open 5! In case of students coming early, like Vincent.

He sat down with a thump against the wall and sank back down into his clothes as much as he could. He just hoped someone would arrive before 8 at least. And only that meant he'd have to wait 2 hours and 30 minutes to be let inside... What a hell.

Vincent shook his head slightly and then closed his eyes, he was for sure unlucky. What a nice start on a day, it would probably be a hell, Vincent thought. Not much longer after that he slowly fell into a light slumber that soon took form of deep sleep.

* * *

**AN: **Well, since the prologue is so very short I think I will add the 1st chapter in a while, since I am feeling awfully nice today!  
And please don't flame, I know everything isn't perfect so don't waste your time telling me. But feel free to review! X3 


	2. Out Cold

**What Doesn't Kill You**

**AN: **Mweep, and here chapter one goes! I hope you will enjoy it, this is longer than teh prologue, I am trying to keep the standard on my chapters about 3000 words. Of course there will be longer, and sometimes shorter, chapters.

**Warnings: **Language, OOCness, **CidVin. **(And future ZackCloud)

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Final Fantasy VII or any of the characters/places. If I owned it, Vince and Cid would be a couple... X3

**

* * *

****Chapter 1 – Out Cold**

(Cid Highwind)  
The time was 6.20 am when Cid Highwind parked his car outside his work, also known as the towns High School. He had a cigarette in his mouth that he lit before he opened the door, somehow he tried to convince himself that it would be warmer outside if he smoked his cigarettes. But once he got outside the car he faced the fact that a cigarette couldn't do much about cold. He shook his head slightly with a sigh as he started to drag his way against the staircase. He had no idea why he even was there so early, since he wouldn't have his first lesson before 9 am either way.

Cid dug in his pocket and got up the school keys, he was earlier than usual and most teacher and students didn't show up before around 8 am. So there was no chance that someone was in school, if there was a chance then it probably was the principal. Cid took a step up the stairs and then frowned. Someone was sitting against the wall beside the door.

"Hey, kid. Not the best place ta' chill, huh?" He said as he crossed his arms suspiciously. He frowned when he didn't get an answer, "Kiddo, ya awake...?" He then asked as he crouched down and lifted up the hood of the person who sat in the snow.

Cid's eyebrows knitted together in worry. He immediately saw that it was Vincent Valentine, 3rd year student. Cid had the quiet kid in his English and math classes, he was a very smart kid to say the least.

"Vincent?" He said softly as he brushed some snow of from the teenagers head, judging by how pale the usual pale student was and by the amount of snow that he had gotten over himself he had probably been out for a while, "Shit..." Cid muttered as he grabbed Vincen'ts shoulders and shook him slightly, not getting any response from the cold Vincent.

Cid looked around himself for some kind of help but no one was seen. He turned his attention back to Vincent again and sighed before he scooped him up in his arms and with some trouble got the school door opened up. He hurried through some halls and eventually reached his own room. Yeah, all teacher had their own office so they could do work without interuptions. And right now Cid was happy that he had decided to have a couch with blankets in his office in case of working late, he carefully put Vincent down and unbuttoned his jacket and pulled of his shoes since they were the only wet clothes.

After that Cid covered up Vincent with all covers he had since he was shivering slightly. Once Cid thought Vincent looked a bit comfortable in the couch he put the heater on as much as he could.

Cid scratched his head slightly as he watched Vincent's chest slowly rise and the sink back down. He didn't seem to be to bad of... He had probably just nodded of outside and then the cold had gotten the best of him. Poor boy seemed to be really tired.

"Ya sure better wake up later Vince, or I am in trouble for not calling the hospital." Cid murmured as he took a drag of his cigarette and then sat down in his chair. He grabbed his own phone and put the alarm on 8 since he knew Vincent was supposed to have chemistry at 8.30. He could at least let the kid sleep for an hour or two.

With a tired yawn Cid turned to his work that lied on his desk. He hadn't had any intentions to do anything about it this early but with Vincent sleeping on the couch he could try to finish some work since it wouldn't disturb the others sleep.

"Let's get started then..." He muttered as he grabbed a pencil and started to slowly go through a pile of tests that he had promised to get done last week.

* * *

Vincent groaned slightly as he heard an annoying sound and he felt a slight weird vibrating sensation along his leg. He turned over and curled up to a ball but the noise didn't disappear, and on top of all it seemed the vibrating came from his own pocket. What the...? Oh, the phone.

Vincent opened his eyes slowly and yawned as he fumbled with his hands to get up his phone from his pocket. He simply flipped the phone open and answered with a groan, "'m sleeping, Cloud..." He murmured into the phone with closed eyes.

"_What? Hey, I have been at your house, it's 8.00 and you weren't home!" _Cloud's irritated and worried voice practically yelled through the phone, ugh... It gave Vincent a head ache on his head ache.

"I dun wanna talk... See ya Cloud..." He murmured and put down his phone again. After a while he opened his eyes again, he wasn't in his own bed for sure... Suddenly the realisation hit Vincent as he immediately sat up and snapped his head around which apparently wasn't such a good idea since he got himself a little dizzy spell that made him fall down from the couch.

Vincent looked up in confusion and then his eyes got stuck on a tall and blonde man with a cigarette in his mouth, and a grin on his face.

"So ya finally awoke ya damn sleepyhead!" Cid said and chuckled at Vincent's confused face expression, "Don't look at me like that Vincent, I just got ya away from the snow. Ya looked like a ghost when I found ya." He then said and inhaled some smoke and blew it out his nose.

"Mr. Highwind!" Vincent said as he abruptly stood up and stared at his teacher, "Wait.. what? I... I fell asleep..." Vincent said mostly to himself, "Eh... Thanks... But, Mr. Highwind, what's the time?" He asked in a bit of panic.

Cid chuckled again and looked at his watch, "It's cool, it's 8.10. You've got enough time." He said with a smirk and then frowned slightly, "And it's Cid, never liked being called Mr. Highwind."

Vincent nodded slightly as he calmed himself down, he didn't want to go all panicky on a teacher. He was supposed to remain calm and stoic, as usual. But who could blame him from being surprised since he woke up in a teachers room? Well, soon Vincent was putting his shoes on and grabbed his jacket.

"Thanks... Cid." Vincent then said with a faint, very faint blush on his face. He had always had problems with thanking people. And usually he would just have left, but it had always been something with Cid Highwind that made Vincent soften up, and it annoyed himself to no end.

Cid smiled and gave him a thumb up, "Yer welcome. Don't fall asleep outside again, kid." He then added with a smirk. Vincent muttered something unaudible before he left the room, still feeling rather dizzy and tired after his little nap out in the snow.

It took him about three minutes to reach his locker, where he stuffed his jacket inside and then grabbed a handful of books, just hoping that he got the right ones for the lessons before lunch. He had just closed his locker when a hand grabbed his shoulder and forcefully turned him around, he faced both Cloud and Zack that stood face to face with him.

"Where were you this morning?!" Cloud demanded to know, "Damn, Vince, you almost gave me a heart attack! And what was that damn sleeping thing about?! And then just hanging up on me?!" He rambled up as he shook Vincent like he was trying to shake out the answers.

Zack snickered slightly as he watched Cloud enter the unpopular "Mother hen"-mode. Poor, poor Vincent being shaken like that, "Cloud, watch it, you don't wanna give him a concussion." He said and grinned.

"Shut up!" Cloud growled as he threw a glance at Zack and then looked back to Vincent, "You're okay, right?"

Vincent rolled his eyes in irritation as Cloud finally stopped shaking him, "Yeah, I am fine. I simply left home early and the school was closed when I reached it, I fell asleep and apparently Highwind got me inside so I slept on his couch." Vincent explained in a long sentence, most people never got that much out of Vincent, but Cloud, Zack and Reno was exceptions, and somehow Cid.

Cloud blinked slightly as he then f´rowned deeply, clearly showing how hard he was thinking. Zack raised an eyebrow and looked at Vincent.

"When did you get here?" Cloud then asked after a while of thinking.

Vincent shrugged as they started walking against their chemistry class, "Around 5.30 I believe..."

"Are you crazy?" Cloud asked.

"No, I am just waking up early." Vincent muttered.

"And then you fall asleep in the snow? Smart Vince, veeery smart." Zack said and grinned as he ruffled Vincent's hair slightly, earning a sharp killer glare from Vincent.

"Do that again and I'll kick your ass." Vincent muttered as he sped up a bit, walking in front of his two older and much more annoying friends.

Zack simply laughed again as he looked at Cloud who also looked amused, but he knew better than to laugh at Vincent when he was pissed of. It was enough with Zack making fun of the slightly younger teenager. If Cloud joined in they never knew what could happen, and he didn't even want to think what Reno might have said if he was there. Lucky thing Reno had called in sick.

Soon they entered the classroom and as usual they sat down in the front left row, Vincent on the row behind Cloud and Zack. He simply rested his head against the desk. Vincent was still tired and he felt energy drained and a little bit dizzy as well. Maybe he should have gone home... But they were getting some results of tests they had had and his father would get mad if he didn't bring the results home.

"Hey, Vince, you really okay?" Cloud asked after a while, still with a worried look on his face.

"Mmf." Was all Vincent let out as he pulled the hood over his head, clearly showing that he wanted to be left alone and rest in peace.

Cloud shrugged as he looked at Zack and instead they started talking about their weekends. Zack had apparently been out partying the Saturday, and then he had been sleeping of a major hangover the Sunday. Cloud had been working with Tifa at her parents bar called 7th Heaven. He made some extra money and they needed the extra help.

Vincent mentally sighed. Both Zack and Cloud had offered for him to join them and do something with them outside school. But Vincent often rejected those offers.

"Class, sit up, time for results!" The teacher, Hojo, sternly said loudly with a sharp and cold voice, waking Vincent up from his light slumber.

He sat up and watched how Hojo stomped around in the room, leaving the results to students. Many of them groaned when they saw their results. And then all of a sudden he was in front of Vincent.

"Mr. Valentine, I must say I am disappointed." Hojo muttered lowly with a small smirk on his face, only so Vincent, Cloud and Zack could hear. Seconds later he was on his way to the others in class.

Vincent felt a lump in his throat as he looked at the turned over paper in front of himself. He took a deep breath as he turned it around and the grade stared back at him in a bold red letter. B. With a minus. He had gotten himself a B-, which for most people in class was okay. But for Vincent... It was unacceptable.

"What?! Vin, you got... minus?" Zack asked with open mouth, pretty much lying over Vincent's bench.

Vincent slumped down and nodded. This wouldn't be fun. He hated life so much at this moment. Why in hell had he "failed" on this test? Hadn't he been studying enough? Or had Hojo put this result on him with purpose? He guessed so, he always had to work his ass of on Hojo's tests to get a good grade. When the others simply had to do their best Vincent had to go over the limits, almost writing University level essays.

"Aw, man... Well, you can't get top grades all the time, right?" Zack said and tried to smile to make Vincent feel a bit better about the situation. But he only felt worse by hearing that.

The lesson went by slowly as hell. Vincent didn't even care to listen to what Hojo was trying to teach them. Maybe he should have, to avoid getting into more grade problems.

Even the rest of the day was a huge mess. Just slowly floating by. At lunch he put on his clothes and got outside. He wasn't feeling like eating. And not be inside in the warm school cafeteria with Cloud and Zack. It only made him feel sick and he had a head ache from when he woke up in Cid's office.

Vincent sighed as he sat down on the same place he had fallen asleep. He wasn't even sure he was going to get inside again. He could always give Cloud a call and tell him that he felt sick. Yeah. That was a good idea...

Vincent pulled up his phone and dealt Clouds number.

"_Vince, what is it? And hey, not gonna eat lunch?" _Clouds worried voice almost shouted in the phone among all other voices in the background.

"No, I am going home. I am not feeling well." Vincent said with a neutral voice that didn't show any feelings at all.

"_Oh... Give a call later, kay? And get better!" _Cloud then said.

"Yeah, yeah. Later, Cloud." He then mumbled and hung up on Cloud, they never talked long either way. Or well, when they talked longer it was mostly Cloud, Reno and Zack that did the talking, Vincent was usually just listening on their bickering with a smile on his face. Four way calls was pretty loud and messy but fun none the less. And the others knew that even if Vincent was silent, he was listening to every word they said.

"So ya are sitting here in the snow again, huh?" He all of a sudden heard a loud voice say from behind, Vincent glanced back to look at Cid Highwind who was lighting a cigarette, "Not falling asleep again I hope, feelin' OK?" He then asked as he sat down beside Vincent.

Vincent shrugged and sighed, "Not really, I am going home." Vincent said and put his hands in his pockets, "Why are you outside? You can't have come here just to smoke, you always smoke inside the classroom." Vincent said suspiciously.

"Needed some fresh air." Cid said and shrugged as he tog a drag of the cigarette, "Going home? Wanna have a ride? Ya don't look so good right now, ya know." Cid then stated as he threw a worried look at Vincent who still was paler than usual.

"It's okay. I only have a short walk home." Vincent said, he didn't want to get home so fast. He had planned to sit there for a couple of more hours, since his father still was home.

"Come on, if I give ya a ride it will take only like 10 minutes." Cid stubbornly said.

"No. I am not interested in getting home now either way..." Vincent muttered and glared at nothing in particular, "Stupid grades..." He then added in a low murmur.

"Hm, grade problems?" Cid then asked, for some reason Vincent felt he could talk with the young teacher and now he only pulled up the test with its grade and handed it to Cid.

Cid frowned and looked through the test, "Ya know, B- is a good grade, at least I think when it comes to chemistry. I failed that."

"For you maybe." Vincent said and wrapped his arms around his knees, "But I have a damn father not allowing me to get lower than A." He said, "He's going to kill me when he see that I got a B-, and not A."

Cid frowned as he handed Vincent the test result back, he was a bit worried about Vincent. It seemed that he was trying to stay away from his father. Was that why he had been at school so early? It made sense if it was that way because this wasn't the first time Vincent was early in school.

"Vincent, you... You don't have problems at home, do ya?" Cid then asked softly after a while.

Vincent felt a lump in his stomach. He didn't really know what to say about that. It depended on what Cid meant with problems... Or well, Vincent had several problems at home. But he didn't really know if he should tell Cid about it. What if he called the social? Vincent didn't want to be moved from family to family... Sure he was 17 years old but he didn't like it... But he felt like telling the man in a way as well.

"That... Depends on what you mean with problems." Vincent said lowly after a while as he kept staring at nothing in particular.

Cid shrugged, "Do you fight a lot? Has he ever hit you? That kind of problems." He then said and looked at Vincent.

"We... We haven't been on good terms since mother died... We probably have verbal fights several times a week." Vincent muttered, "And sometimes it have gone physical. But I have often been the one starting those fights." He then added, not knowing if it was a good or bad idea.

"So he have hit you." Cid stated as he looked into Vincent's eyes.

Vincent simply nodded. But then he shrugged slightly and sighed, "But it's nothing really. Don't worry about me, it would just waste your time." He then said and smiled slightly, something he rarely ever did in front of anyone.

"How can ya say that, Vincent?" Cid asked with a deep frown on his face as he then put out his cigarette, suddenly not feeling happy about the smoking at all, "Nothing? What if he'd hit ya to hard some day, ya could get really hurt!" He exclaimed in worry and a somewhat anger over the fact that Vincent only smiled at him.

"I can take care of myself, and I can for sure defend myself. I don't need help." Vincent stubbornly said and crossed his arms, refusing to look into Cid's eyes any longer, "Sorry Highwind, but I've got to go." He then muttered as he pushed himself up from the stairs and started walking before Cid had a chance to complain.

But even if Cid would have had any complaints he knew that Vincent wouldn't have listened. He would probably have walked on either way, cause Cid knew he had pissed Vincent of pretty badly by acting like some overprotective mother. He guessed that Cloud did that job better than him.

"Stubborn brat." Cid muttered as he shook his head and went back inside the school at the same time as Vincent stomped back to his house.

* * *

**AN: **I guess the OOCness is starting to appear now XD And I kinda enjoy imagining Cloud as a really worried and overprotective friend, seem very Cloudy... to me... XD  
Well, please review:D  
(And I have about 5 more chapters ready to be published!)  



	3. Hit by Realisation

**AN:** Well, here you got chapter 2! And I hope you guys who like this story review, it's good motivation to know that people are reading. And I might update faster if I get some reviews ;D Anyway... I have pretty much finished a big part of this fic. I've got 14 chapters on the computer so don't think I will drop this one! But I wont update every day, I will update once a week, sometimes maybe two times. But that depends on reviews as well... 83

And ah! I want to thank the awesome **AmaterasuItachi** for being my beta, thanks a lot, you know I love you! -glomp-  
Well... on with the story!

**Warnings: **CidVin, shounen ai, language, OOCness. (Future ZackCloud)

**Disclaimer: **Er... Ah... Right. I don't own Final Fantasy VII or any of the characters TT.TT**

* * *

**

Chapter 2 - Hit By Realisation 

Vincent sighed deeply as he looked himself in the mirror. Only one day had passed since he had fallen asleep outside the school, and then later gotten confronted by Cid about his not so good relationship with his father. Vincent was very split about his current situation. He wanted to stay home, but he had to go back to school.

Why did he want to stay home? Well, it was as simple as he didn't want to show Cid that he had been right all along. He didn't want the older man to worry more about him. Ah, yes. When Vincent had gotten home the day before, he had unfortunately ran straight into his father who was in a really bad mood. Vincent had hoped to simply go past his father and head to his room. But strict as his father was he had remembered that Vincent had gotten his test results back.

And as Vincent had told Cid earlier, his father could have killed him for getting a B-, and he didn't really get any happier about Vincent going home from school earlier than he was supposed to. Vincent had had to pay for his dumb mistake for not getting an A on the chemistry test.

Right now he stared at the result of his grade. He had gotten a big and pretty colourful bruise over his left eye, and a slightly swollen lip. Once more, Vincent didn't want to go back to school. Cause he wouldn't only have Cid on him, but also Cloud, Reno and Zack would worry.

He growled slightly as he turned his back to the mirror. He had tried to conceal the bruise somewhat but Vincent didn't really use any make-up. And obviously they didn't keep make-up in their house since they had no women living with them. The result was a total failure.

Vincent stopped in his tracks as he moved across his room when his cell phone started ringing. He threw a glance at the phone and picked it up. He pretty much knew that it was Cloud so he picked up the phone and answered. Or well... He simply picked up and waited for Cloud to speak.

"_Hey, Vincent! I'm going to be at your house in 3 minutes so you can get out!" _Cloud said, _"That is, if you're coming today...?"_

Vincent sighed inwardly, "Yeah, I am coming." He simply said and then closed the phone, not caring if Cloud had anything more to say. He'd get a hell of a talk from him soon either way.

He threw a last glance into the mirror before he shook his head, grabbed his bag, and then left his room. He walked through the hall quietly and put on his outer clothes. He even managed to leave the house without getting his father on his neck.

As soon as he stepped outside Cloud parked outside the driveway, he waved from inside and smiled, Zack was sitting in the front seat beside Cloud. And Vincent could also spot the red head in the back seat. Vincent simply made his way to the car and jumped in beside Reno.

"Yo, Vince-...! Hey, whad in 'ell 'appened to you?" Reno burst out, sounding very weird, probably because of his cold. Reno's question immediately made Cloud and Zack turn around, both of them gasped at the bruise covering a big part of Vincent's face.

"Shit, Vincent!" Zack exclaimed and opened his mouth in surprise, "What in hell!?"

"None of your concern." Vincent growled slightly as he sent a killer glare to them all, his aura was screaming: LEAVE ME THE FUCK ALONE OR I'LL TEAR YOUR HEART OUT WITH MY BARE HANDS!

"Hey, aren't we your friends?" Cloud asked and sounded a bit hurt, Vincent hated Cloud's voice when he was hurt. And even more the blonde's face. And he couldn't really help looking into Cloud's mako blue eyes, which begged for the truth.

Vincent sighed and shook his head, "Cloud, don't look at me like that. Please." He said weakly, he couldn't handle it at all.

"Was it ya dad?" Reno asked with paper stuffed into his nose, Vincent couldn't help snorting at Reno's face expression. He looked very serious but with the paper stuck up his nose he looked ridiculously funny.

"Vince, answer the question!" Cloud sharply said.

"Yeah, it was him, happy now?" Vincent said and crossed his arms, "We just had a fight and I went a bit over abroad so he hit me. No big deal." He then added and glanced out from the window.

Actually that was pretty much a lie. Sure both Vincent and his father had been yelling at each other but Vincent had tried to calm his father down. Which had proved to be damn hard, he had only gotten him more worked up about the situation about grades and stuff. With that his father had taken a grab at his hair then slammed a fist in his face. Then he had slammed him straight down into the table.

Cloud frowned worryingly, "You... You sure you are okay?" He asked a bit unsure, "What if he-"

"Cloud. It's cool. I was begging for this." Vincent said calmly as he locked eyes with the older teen.

Cloud sighed slightly but shook his head as he concentrated on the road to school instead. Zack simply gave Vincent a slight nod to show that he cared.

Vincent turned his head back to Reno who was rubbing his nose, that right now was as red as the red head's hair, "Reno... Why are you even in school if you're this sick?"

"I've been skipping school to much lately... Need ta keep from failing math, yo." Reno said and grinned, "And I hope I spread this sickness to the teachers!" At this statement Zack chuckled and shook his head, he turned his head to look at the red head.

"What about the rest of us?" He asked and smirked.

"You guys?" Reno asked and Zack nodded, "Come on, you would hang out with me even if I was sick, yo!"

Zack thought for a while and then nodded, "Yeah, I guess you're right."

"You're failing math...?" Vincent asked a bit later as he looked at Reno.

Reno grimaces slightly, "If I keep on like this, yo." He said and scratched his head, "Ya know... I am pretty good at a lot of stuff but math is my weakest point."

"I could help you, if you want help." Vincent said and shrugged.

"Thanks for the offer but you've got enough work for yourself, right?" Reno asked but smiled, he was really thankful having Vincent as a friend.

Vincent shrugged and looked at Reno, "True. But I can handle university level math." He simply said and looked out from the window, "So just tell me when you want help."

Reno opened his mouth and then grinned and flung himself on Vincent who yelped in surprise at getting the sick red head on top of him, "Vin, you're too nice for your own good! I love you!"

Vincent gasped at the tight hug and he wasn't so fond of having the walking virus on top of him, he looked at Zack with a pleading look on his face but Zack simply laughed at the sight. It looked like Reno was molesting poor Vincent. And by Vincent's pleading look it only looked even more funny.

"Reno! Get of!" Vincent hissed and tried to pry the other one off of him. Without any results.

"No Vinnie, you know you love me as well and I am not letting go until you admit it!" He said cheerfully which made Vincent squirm in discomfort.

"I wont say anything more than that I will rip your arms of if you don't let go very soon!" Vincent said and groaned as he felt the car slow down. It meant they were at the school, "Now, let go of me!"

Reno laughed as he let go of Vincent, "Sorry Vince, it's just fun to see you panic like that. And the squirming will never stop entertaining me, yo!" He then said with a grin on his face.

Vincent rolled his eyes as he opened the car door and headed for the school entrance, he looked at his watch and looked at the time. It was about 30 minutes left until his English lesson. He turned to his friends.

"Hey, I am heading for the classroom right now, see you later." He simply said and waved slightly as he turned around and entered the school.

* * *

Cid Highwind was sitting at his desk and filled out some papers, it was a bit more than 30 minutes left until the lesson would start when he heard that the handle was pulled down. He pretty much knew who it was. He smirked as he saw the head with a cascade of black hair. Vincent Valentine of course. But soon his look turned to surprise as he watched the dark bruise that covered pretty much half of Vincent's face.

Vincent stubbornly put his chin up high and walked to his place beside the window at the front row. He glared slightly at Cid who just stared back at him.

"What?" Vincent snapped, "Done staring soon?"

"It was him, wasn't it?" Cid growled as he watched Vincent turn his gaze to the window.

"What is it to you?" Vincent asked as he kept looking out from the window. Today only small small snowflakes fell from the sky. He was happy it wasn't snowing as much as it had been doing some of the days, "And if it's so interesting then yes."

Cid slammed his hand into his desk and stood up. He was boiling with anger at how indifferent and stoic Vincent acted over something so important. Cid knew what these kind of situations could lead to so he wasn't going to let Vincent go on with it this way. Cid strode up to Vincent's desk and stood in front of him and put his hands on the youth's desk.

Vincent raised an eyebrow as he turned his face to the now very angry Cid. He didn't really quiet get why he had angered the man so much. What had he done to make Cid Highwind get angry?

"Don't ya dare talk about stuff like this like it's nothing!" Cid growled as he looked straight into Vincent's deep crimson coloured eyes... Those were so beautiful he could almost drown in them. He was forced to blink a couple of times to remain in control. He could swear he had been on his way to kiss Vincent, "You know, if that's the way you have it at home ya should do something about it!"

Vincent bit his lip as he looked back into Cid's eyes. For a short moment he had thought that Cid would kiss him. And next second Cid had started talking again. Somehow it disappointed Vincent a bit... He actually wanted to be kissed by the teacher. How weird it even sounded in his own head. Him kissing a teacher? And a manly teacher none the less! Well, Vincent had always thought girls were annoying either way. He was more bent for boys. Or well. A single man had been having his interest for a long good year. This man was actually named Cid Highwind.

"For me it's nothing." Vincent said quietly as he turned his gaze to the table and a faint blush found its way onto his pale face, he didn't know if it was from shame or something else. Why was he feeling so hot all of a sudden? It was like something was burning inside of him...

Cid thought Vincent's answer at his question was very depressive. It was as if the teenager didn't care about getting hurt. Didn't he care about the fact that he could die if a fight got out of control? Did Vincent really think that it wouldn't matter to die, did he had so little to live for?

Cid sighed slightly as he looked at the teen who now looked down at his desk. Cid couldn't help leaning a bit more forward and he let a hand softly stroke over the bruised cheek.

Vincent couldn't help closing his eyes and lean into the soft touch and moan very quietly. He even surprised himself at the very weak sound. He never thought it would feel so good just being touched like that by Cid. And it was killing him to know that Cid probably didn't want him that way. But still he couldn't help enjoying it to the very last second.

"Cid..." Vincent pretty much whispered as he felt a second hand, this hand gently placed itself behind Vincent's neck and soon Vincent felt a pair of soft lips on top of his own lips. He opened his eyes slightly in surprise. Was Cid really kissing him or was his mind playing tricks on him?

Soon they parted and Vincent looked at Cid with a slightly open mouth. He still felt unbearably hot and he wanted Cid to kiss him again. Apparently Cid had the same idea since the older man leant in closer against Vincent and grabbed his sides slightly as he pulled him up from his chair to get the teen closer. Vincent licked his lips before he once more found his lips captured by Cid's. He wrapped his legs around Cid's waist as they got into a really heated and passionate kiss. Before Vincent even could think he found himself on top of Cid's desk, feeling Cid's hands roam over his body under his shirt.

He couldn't help letting out a loud moan at Cid's touches, but Cid claimed the moan with his own mouth and continued exploring Vincent's body with his hands. Soon their lips parted again and Cid smiled apologetically against Vincent.

"I am afraid this isn't the best thing to be doing in a classroom ya know..." Cid whispered into Vincent's ear as he stroke away some strands of black hair from Vincent's beautiful face.

"That's... mean..." Vincent whispered back and reached out his hand to touch Cid's face.

"You know Vincent... I have had my eyes on you for quite a while. So don't pull any crap on me about your father." Cid mumbled as he took a gentle grab of Vincent's hand and softly kissed his fingers, it made Vincent shiver.

"I... wont..." Vincent said quietly as he closed his eyes slightly, "I promise..."

Cid smiled slightly, "Would you really mind if I called the social about this?"

Vincent's eyes shot open as he stared at Cid in unbelief, "Are you crazy? You would get fired and put in jail or something..." He said as he looked at Cid as if he was totally crazy.

"You're funny Vince, I didn't mean this. I meant about your father..." Cid said and chuckled softly at Vincent's surprised face expression.

Vincent opened his mouth slightly and closed his eyes for a short moment, still feeling Cid kiss his fingers now and then, "But... Where would I go...?" He whispered, "I have no family..."

"Ya could stay with me..." Cid whispered as he once more leant in to kiss Vincent.

"You sure...?" Vincent asked after they parted from the short kiss, he was feeling a bit unsure about the fact that Cid would call the social workers about Vincent living with an abusive parent. He didn't really want any drama... But he had no choice right? And it couldn't be so bad living with Cid. Now he had the chance to claim the man he had been longing after.

"Completely sure, Vince." Cid said as he sat up and pulled Vincent with him. Resulting in Vincent sitting in Cid's lap.

"You better mean that..." Vincent mumbled as he tangled his fingers with Cid's.

"It's a promise." Cid said as he leant in and once more captured Vincent's lips in a passionate kiss. But this time it was interrupted after just a few seconds, by the sound of a door opening up. Both Cid and Vincent's eyes immediately directed to the door where three students stood with eyes as if they had seen aliens. Cloud, Zack and Reno.

* * *

**AN: **So what did ya guys think? Just make a litte review, it doesn't matter if it's just a short one, I'll be happy! 8D  
And you know... **Reviewers get COOKIES!** And if you are really good I'll get you some CidVin lemons for future chapters! X3  
Er... And a little warning! I think Vincent might go from a bit OOC to very OOC soon, or well... I am **trying** to keep it under control but it's so hard to not make him really angsty sometimes! XD

**Notes  
Ages: **Vincent 16. Cloud, Zack and Reno are 18. Cid is about... 23... for now XD (And I don't give a shit about how old you are supposed to be in the last year of High School, this is fan fiction, don't like, don't read. And the reason why Vincent is in the same class as Cloud and company will show up later, MUCH later.)

**Hope you enjoyed!**


	4. Bringing Love

**AN: **Ehehe, sorry for the delay on the update. I don't have any excuse since I have a bunch of chapters ready. I am gonna be honest and say that I have simply been very lazy and I hope you can forgive me for that X3  
Well, So now I bring you chapter 3! With a lame chapter title, of course... But the orginal title was a bit too long... **"Someone get Zack a lay, NOW!" **And well, I try to keep my titles short X) And yeah! Can't forget to tell ya that I have answered some reviews at the bottom.

**Warnings: **Language, some OOCness(?), implied sextalk (XD) and well... that's all, i think?

**Disclaimer:** _Sigh..._ Here it goes again. I don't own Square Enix or any of their creations. But I so wish I did own a little part T.T

**

* * *

****Chapter 3 – Bringing Love**

Vincent opened his mouth and then he could hear voices from other students outside the classroom.

"Get in and lock the door!" Vincent hissed as he got away from Cid's arms. Cid groaned in his mind. He really wanted Vincent close to his body, the teen had gotten him all horny, just great. He still had a burning need to touch Vincent. But Vincent's friends just had to stomp in and interrupt their moment.

"Vince... What-," Cloud started with a really confused face expression but got cut of by Vincent.

"Don't say anything!" Vincent said and looked at the three boys with a glare that was challenging death, "You three didn't see anything here. You wont tell anyone about this. You wont question me. And if you can't get it out of your minds, talk to each other about it. And if I as much as hear something about this I will know it was someone of you and I will use any means to get to know who said it, and when I know... I feel pity for the person who would spread this." He coldly said with a sharp tone.

Everyone stared at Vincent in shock and surprise. Cid on the other hand could almost not help himself from laughing by looking at the three terrified boys. Sure they were older than Vincent, and bigger, but that didn't mean they couldn't fear the younger boy.

"We get it." Zack said as he looked a bit pale, "You... Don't have to threaten us, Vince." He then added and then smirked slightly.

"I knew it, yo!" Reno then exclaimed and grinned widely as he pointed at Vincent, "You little closet hider! Zack owe me 200 gil!"

Vincent glared at Reno and crossed his arms, "Well, at least I don't molest people when they apparently don't want to have you all over them."

"Still angry 'bout the car incident?" Reno asked with a grin on his face. Vincent simply rolled his eyes and then the uncomfortable silence come. All that was heard was the ticking of the watch. And then the sound of Cid lighting a cigarette.

Vincent then turned his gaze to Cloud who was completely red in his face. That had probably been the thing he least had expected to see. And Vincent understood that they felt uncomfortable. Who wouldn't if they entered a classroom and found their best friend kissing their teacher?

"Oh shit... Lesson starts!" Cid muttered as he bent down and started picking up papers that had fallen down to the floor when he had put Vincent on top of the desk.

Vincent smirked slightly as he went back to his seat and watched Cid. The others followed his example and sat down at their places. Soon the classroom was filled with students and Cid soon on his legs, teaching them.

The lesson went by painfully slow since the only thing both Vincent and Cid could think about was their very intimate moment before class. But as soon as the 1 hour lesson was over. Or well, Cid let the class go after 40 minutes since he wanted to talk some more to Vincent about the problem with his father. He thought it would be good to fix that.

"Well kids, just make sure ta' read your damn homework this time!" Cid pretty much yelled as the students slowly left the room making groaning sounds at him, "Don't ya gimme those faces, I'm always letting you guys go earlier!"

With that statement pretty much all students went outside, only leaving Vincent, Cloud, Zack and Reno left in the room. The three slightly older boys looked at Vincent.

"You can go, I'll catch you later." He simply said, the boys shrugged and left the room in a hurry.

Finally they were left alone again. Vincent stood up from his seat and made his way over to Cid in elegant movements. He was probably one of the most gracious persons in the world according to Cid anyway. It was like Vincent was floating over the floor.

Cid smirked as Vincent made his way up to him. It was really something irresistible about Vincent that made Cid just want to scoop him up in his arms and take him home to his place. But well, it would look really weird if Cid walked through the school with the almighty Vincent Valentine in his arms, making the teen purr like a kitten.

"Hey." Cid said as he wrapped his arms around the small frame of Vincent, "Ya sure are something ya know..." He mumbled as he put his face in Vincent's soft hair.

"Mmf." Was all Vincent let out since his face pretty much was buried in Cid's chest.

"So... You okay with me calling the social when the day is over?" Cid asked, still his arms around Vincent, "And it would be best if you was there then. I don't want ya to be home when the social contacts your father, it could get nasty, I've seen stuff like this before." He said.

Vincent simply nodded as he took a deep breath, "Promise it will be all right afterwards...?"

"Of course it will be, ya wont have to worry about a thing." He said and then he pulled away slightly from Vincent and grinned, "I'd be more than happy to get to see your B- grades all the time." He said.

Vincent snorted but smirked slightly, "Well, I'll try to keep my grades pretty high either way..."

"That's the determination I like." Cid said and ruffled Vincent's hair, it made the teen glare at the older man through his bangs, "How do ya want to do later? Get stuff from your place and then get away so I can call, or do ya want the call done first?" He then asked softly as he stroke away some hair from Vincent's face.

"I... I will get things first, while he's not home." Vincent said and closed his eyes for a short while, "I feel a bit guilty... He isn't like this to be mean. He... He's still depressed about mother's death." Vincent then added quietly as he let go of Cid and walked against the window.

Vincent sighed and rubbed his unhurt eye, the other just hurt, "But it can't be helped... Can it?"

"I think he'll be okay, Vince." Cid said as he watched Vincent wander around in the classroom, "The social will understand his problems better than you and me."

Vincent nodded slightly and then grabbed his books from his desk, he looked at Cid and smiled slightly. "Thanks for being so nice to me." He said and did a small bow.

Cid smiled back as he took up a cigarette and put in his mouth which he soon lit, "Any time, Vincent." He said and then grinned as he started walking after Vincent who was on his way out of the classroom.

"You're going to die from smoking." Vincent stated with a raised eyebrow.

"At least I'll know what killed me." Cid said and grinned even wider as he took a drag of smoke from the cigarette, he blew it out through his nose, "Well, Vince, when do ya quit school today?"

Vincent rolled his eyes and shook his head at the stupid statement Cid made. Well, he guessed it was partly true, "I am done at 2 today." He said and shrugged as he looked at Cid, "What about you?"

Cid shrugged and scratched his chin, "Probably 2.30, if I manage to control the damn 1st year brats." He said and rolled his eyes, "Want a ride after school?" He then asked.

"No, it's al right, Cloud can give me a ride, and help me pack some stuff." Vincent said and shrugged as they reached the end of the corridor, he turned against Cid, "Well... Where do you live?"

"It's about a 20 minute car ride from here, it's called Kalm Hill street 14." He said and smirked.

Vincent gave a short nod at that statement and the threw a glance back, "Well... Then I'll see you later?" Vincent asked a bit shyly, suddenly the realization that he'd stay with Cid hitting him.

"Yeah, I'll make sure ta' get home early so ya wont have ta' wait!" Cid said and grinned as Vincent slowly backed away.

"See you." Vincent then said and hurried out to his locker where he simply stuffed his English books and then grabbed his history books. He wasn't really interested in history, but it was okay none the less. And now when he was going to live with Cid he couldn't help feeling butterflies in his stomach. He felt much lighter than before, even if he was a bit nervous about his father's reaction. And wow... He was in love with Cid... And they had made out in the classroom. Shit... Vincent smiled slightly for himself as he walked in his own little world, it was outside the history classroom he was interrupted from his thoughts.

"Lookie, we've got Mr. Valentine bringing love!" Reno said with an evil grin on his face as he put extra syllables in Valentine and love. God how Vincent hated the jokes about his name. Valentine's day was for sure a hell when it came to him.

"Very funny, Reno." Vincent said but couldn't help smirking slightly as he sat down.

Cloud was still a light shade of pink from walking in on Vincent sitting in Cid's lap and kissing him. It must have scarred the teen pretty much, or maybe he simply was feeling bad for interrupting something like that... Or well, it could also be the fact that he had seen one of his best friends kissing a **teacher** of all people.

"It really is!" Reno said and grinned, "I knew you were gay! Or well... gay or asexual!"

"Drop it." Vincent growled slightly and crossed his arms, "This is nothing of your business."

Reno grinned and nudged Vincent either way.

"You're jealous, aren't you?" Vincent then all of a sudden asked as he glared at Reno.

"What?!" Reno almost yelled as he looked at Vincent.

Vincent smirked, "Well, I have company while you still are chasing." He said as the smirk slowly grew into an evil grin, matching Vincent's crimson eyes.

Zack had to force himself to not laugh at the face expression Reno was making. Just a second after Vincent had made his point he started to look highly insulted, a face expression that they didn't see often on Reno's face. And it was hilarious.

"Vincent..." Cloud said softly but a smile was playing on his lips, "I think you just hurt Reno's ego."

Vincent shrugged and leant back in his chair, still a smirk on his face as Reno turned red, almost as red as his own hair. He had never been good at taking that kind of stuff, even not from his friends.

"Well, at least I'm not being beaten around by my father without doing anything about it!" He snapped and glared at Vincent.

Vincent's smirk immediately fell from his face as he winced, he looked quietly shocked at the words coming from Reno's mouth. Apparently Reno noticed this and at same moment noticed his mistake, both Cloud and Zack was glaring at him with glares that even was challenging Vincent's glare.

"Oh god... Vincent... I'm sorry, that was low of me!" Reno said with wide eyes as he realised what he had said to his friend, "I'd never... I didn't mean that... shit..." He trailed of and sank down into his chair feeling like a complete ass hole.

Vincent opened his mouth slightly but shut it again and thought about it for a short while. Beaten around without doing anything...? Well, Reno was right about that... He hadn't done anything to stop it during all years. Not until now...

"It's... okay." Vincent said after a while as he sighed and scratched his head, "You're right, I... I have never tried to stop it." He then mumbled as he looked at the table, "But that's over. Cid talked me into letting him call the social today."

Reno blinked slowly and felt relief fill him, but he still felt guilty about making such a remark that probably really had hurt Vincent, even though he didn't show it.

"I am still sorry, man..." He said and scratched his head, "Huh...? Oh Vince, that's great!" He then said at the thing that last left Vincent's lips.

Cloud sighed in relief as well, he had been afraid it could turn into a nasty fight, or that it would Vincent even more anti social than he already was. But he immediately felt a lot better when he heard that Vincent was letting someone help him with his problems.

"Yeah... I guess." Vincent said and shrugged before he turned his gaze to Cloud, "By the way... When you give me a ride home, could you wait for a bit and then give me a ride to Cid...? I don't want to be home when he gets a call from the social."

"Of course Vincent, I'd be happy to help." Cloud said and smiled.

"Thanks." Vincent said as he nodded slightly in appreciation.

They sat in silence for a while until Zack decided to lighten up the mood.

"Sooo... Have you done it?" He asked as he grinned at Vincent.

Vincent blinked a couple of times and frowned before he realised what Zack was saying, then he got a very faint blush on his face and looked quite offended.

"That's none of your business!" Vincent hissed as he crossed his arms and glared at Zack.

Zack laughed slightly and looked at Vincent, he knew Vincent and Cid hadn't done it. Vincent was looking far to insulted for him to have done it with the teacher... Yet.

"Just messing with you, but you guys looked pretty intimate when we came in, you know... Being in his lap and all." Zack said and grinned even more. Reno and Cloud couldn't help smirking at the offended Vincent.

"Ha ha. Very funny." Vincent muttered, "I bet you haven't gotten yourself a lay in a while, Zack?" He then asked with a voice filled with venom.

Zack opened his mouth slightly and blinked, it was true, how could Vincent know that?

"How the..."

"Easy. You act different when you have gotten laid." Vincent said with crossed arms as he started to smirk instead, it was true. Zack was a lot more talk active and chirpier when he had had sex. When he hadn't gotten any in a longer while he got a bit meaner than before. Like now, he was enjoying joking around about others sex life just because he hadn't gotten anything.

"I do?" Zack asked and looked surprised.

"Actually he's right." Cloud said and laughed slightly and Reno grinned and nodded, "You get all tipsy and a lot nicer."

Zack shrugged and scratched his head, "I had no idea... Well, Cloud... Are you on the hunt for someone, or gotten something lately?" He then asked and grinned against his blonde friend.

Cloud started blushing furiously at Zack's behaviour. This was an example of Zack's way of acting when he hadn't gotten sex in a while. And what Zack didn't know was that Cloud actually had a little crush on him. And that he was a virgin on top of all. He knew Zack thought he had had sex since he was popular among both girls and boys in school.

"I... I... Er... No, I am not on hunt... I think." Cloud stuttered out after a while, still blushing furiously as he glanced away from Zack.

Zack smirked and shrugged.

"Get your asses up, lesson is starting." A bored voice said from above and all of them looked up to see the face of Sephiroth, their history teacher.

The boys sighed, or well, it was only Reno and Zack who sighed. Vincent and Cloud was happy to get out of the situation with Zack asking way to intimate questions. They looked at each other and shook their heads at the snappy and mean Zack who walked in front of them with a deviously face expression which was radiating self esteem and evilness.

They sat down and the lesson started.

It was a slow and painfully long lesson. Vincent was pretty interested in history, but for the moment he couldn't concentrate. Even if it was about interesting stuff like the old ShinRa company and the Jenova project and how it had created a major threat to the world. All because of a lot of experiments on human cell's and a relic crashing to earth. But well, Vincent knew all about it since his father had been working on the Jenova case, he was even a part of today's Jenova project.

Well. 1 hour and 55 minutes later the painfully slow lesson was finally over, allowing them to get lunch.

"Hm, I have something to do." Vincent said all of a sudden as they were heading against their usual lunch spot, "See you in the art class?" He then asked as he looked at his friends.

"Hm...? Eh, sure Vince." Cloud said and smiled slightly as he put a hand over Reno's mouth, he knew the red head was going to ask a stupid question.

With that Vincent smirked slightly as he turned around and walked of, against the teachers offices. Of course he had Cid's office as his destination. When he finally reached the office he stayed outside the door. He was just about to knock when the door was flung open, knocking Vincent to the floor. Luckily without making any bigger damage. Soon Cid's face poked out with a surprised and worried face expression, "Oh God, Vincent!" He exclaimed as he noticed the teen on the floor.

"You know... I am not sure I'd be much safer at your place." Vincent groaned as he grabbed his books and with some help from Cid got up from the floor.

"Shit, I am sorry!" Cid said as he examined Vincent from top to toe for damage that could have been done by hitting him with the door.

Vincent smiled slightly at Cid's worry and then turned around slightly to show he wasn't hurt, "It's all right, no damage done at all." He said, "I... Er... I came to ask about... Eh..."

"... Ya forgot?" Cid asked and frowned as he looked at Vincent who was starting to look frustrated.

"... It seem so for the moment." Vincent muttered with a frown on his face.

Cid smirked slightly and then picked up his car keys from a pocket, "Wanna go out and get some lunch? The cafeteria food sucks according to me." He then said with a grin.

Vincent snorted and shook his head, "Yeah, why not." He simply said as he followed Cid out to the car with a smile on his face. He had never guessed that so much could happen in one day. Who had thought it would turn out like this when Vincent had been looking at his reflection in the morning.

* * *

**AN:** So what did you think? The sooner I get some reviews for this chappie I am gonna put out a new chapter, since I actually have about 80 pages, soon up to 100 :D  
**Reviewers do get cookies, ya know?**

**Reno: **Review for the love of me! I need the love!

**Review replies:**

**AmaterasuItachi**  
Mweep, u know I am thankfull for ur reviews! It's always fun to read :D  
And sorry about not letting you edit this chapter, but I know I'd never have updated if I didn't do it today XD

**Mahoko**  
Yeah, that was my thought behind his age, he msut be smart :3  
And sorry for late update even though I said I'd update fast X3

**Mantineus**  
Thanks! And sorry for late update!

**anofninjawarrior**  
Thanks, always fun to hear :)

**MajorKris**  
Hehe, I can try to make it even sweeter ;3

**ryka phoenix**  
Thanks! And yeah, I think I have been doing pretty good with keeping him IC. But it's gonna get a bit OOC later I am afraid...

**mew-magic5**  
Oh, fun that you found me on dA :D  
And sorry for putting up this chapter late, but now it's up! Thanks for loving it so far at least x3

**VermilionValentine**  
Hehe, thanks! And here comes an update. 83


	5. Guilt

**AN:** Well, hi! I am sorry about the little delay, but I think it was quite fast since the last update took a lot longer time XD And I think nex update will be done faster, depending on if I get any reviews X3 (Yeah, I feel a bit mean using the review thing and keeping the story hostage. It's like: "I will not let Vincent go before I get my money!" but instead it is: "I wont let this chapter out if I don't get any reviews!") Well, anyway! Here it is, chapter 4! And the title, Guilt, has like nothing to do with the chapter... At least I don't think so. Please tell me if you find it fitting. XD

**Warnings: **Language, some OOCness, implied sextalk (poor Cloud) XD... That's about it?

**Disclaimer: **HA! I OWN FINAL FANTA- -gets smacked by Vincent-  
_Vincent: _She does **not** own Final Fantasy or me, Square Enix does.

* * *

**Chapter 4 – Guilt**

"I can't believe they can't even get a fucking order right!" Cid exclaimed as he and Vincent made their way out from the pizza place they had eaten at, "I mean, I clearly said NO ONIONS and what do I get?! A hell a lot of onion!"

Vincent sighed and rolled his eyes at the older man. But at the same time he couldn't help feeling amused by watching the other throwing hissy fits at something as ridiculous as a simple pizza. Vincent had even changed pizza with Cid to keep him from yelling at the workers.

"Hey, what are you sighing about?!"

"You got my pizza, so no problems really, right?" Vincent asked with a raised eyebrow as he looked at Cid.

Cid muttered something under his breath, probably some more swearing, it seemed to be something the teacher was good at.

Vincent smirked and shook his head as they walked against Cid's car. It was at that moment Vincent saw something that almost made his heart stop. He saw his father walking out of a building across the street, coming against them. He knew he was in trouble if he was noticed.

"Cid!" Vincent hissed as he practically flung himself at Cid to hide himself from his father.

"What in he-?!"

"My father is walking out from that building!" Vincent hissed as he pretty much buried his head in Cid's chest to hide.

Cid opened his mouth and glanced against the building on the other side of the street. He didn't need Vincent to point out who was the father. He immediately spotted the man that had to be Vincent's father. He was tall, lean and had the same crimson eyes as Vincent had.

Cid made sure to turn his back to the man, to hide Vincent as good as possible. They stood still for a while, Cid's arms resting around Vincent and Vincent had his arms wrapped around Cid's waist. There's no real need to say that people stared at them.

"He... He's gone now, right?" Vincent asked after a while as he looked up at Cid.

Cid threw some quick glances around and then nodded, "Yeah, he seem to be out of sight."

Vincent sighed in relief as he let go of Cid and then they started walking against the car once more. Shit, what trouble would Vincent have gotten himself into if his dad had seen him? Especially at this time of a school day, and with an older man. He wouldn't have been happy about it to say the least. He wouldn't have been surprised if his father had ripped him away from Cid and taken him home.

"Do ya know what he was doing here?" Cid then asked after a while.

"Work business, I guess." Vincent answered and shrugged as Cid locked up the car so both of them could get inside.

Cid gave a nod as he started the engine, "What's he working with?"

"Jenova." Vincent said flatly, with a slight tone of disgust, "He has dedicated his whole life to Jenova. He and Hojo are trying to recreate something with help of Jenova... Don't know what though."

Cid frowned as he lit a new cigarette. He for sure knew what Jenova was. Who didn't? It had been a world disaster and Kalm had been badly affected. But the town had managed to get itself together after the horror of the Jenova catastrophe.

"Jenova should be left alone." Cid muttered and shook his head as he looked at the road to avoid collisions, "They know what happened last time they experimented with that damn Jenova. I hope they are aware of that the whole fucking planet can go under if they do same mistake again."

Vincent just gave a silent nod in reply, feeling a sinking feeling in his stomach. He had always hated Jenova. And still he knew that he had been born thanks to the Jenova project, and he hated himself for being a part of something so horrible. He didn't know any details, just that it had involved Jenova cells, mako and his mother.

"Are ya okay, Vincent?" Cid asked since the teen had been silent for a while, looking at his hands.

Vincent blinked a couple of times and smiled slightly, "Yeah, I am okay, just thought of some things." He said. Vincent wasn't really ready to tell anyone that he actually was a result of an experiment. People would look at him as a freak, or they'd sympathize with him, which he hated. He didn't need any sympathy from anyone. At least that was what he told himself.

"OK, just thought ya looked spaced out." Cid said as he started to slow down and then parked his car at the same place as earlier, "Well, that was that fun." He then said and grinned as he opened the car door, Vincent followed his example and got out from the car.

"Er... Well, then I'll come around 2 or 3, depending on how fast I pack some things." Vincent then said, once more feeling butterflies in his stomach at the thought of staying with Cid.

Actually Vincent had no idea how it looked where Cid lived. Was it a house? An apartment? Where was Vincent going to sleep? He'd guess on a couch or something as a start. Or would he get an own room? Or would he share room with Cid, and in that case share same bed as him? The questions was overflowing in Vincent's poor head as he tried to focus on Cid instead.

"That sounds al right, just call if something goes wrong or anything." Cid then said as they stopped at a place in the school, where they would part ways.

Vincent was quite surprised, he hadn't even noticed that they had gotten inside the school since he had had so many thoughts in his head, "I will, bye until later then." He then said and immediately stormed of to his locker, just hearing a faint bye from Cid since he was so fast to move.

* * *

Vincent sighed as he pulled out his sketch book from his locker and at the same time as he was going to lock the locker Zack appeared from no where, with a smirk on his face.

"So, how was the date?" He then asked teasingly, making Vincent blush faintly again.

Then Cloud appeared behind Zack, with Reno as well.

"Zack." He said with a sharp warning tone, "I think Vincent was right about you needing to get laid soon, this is killing me." Cloud muttered as he scratched his head, Zack could really be a handful sometimes.

Zack chuckled and ruffled Cloud's hair, "Come on, I am not that bad, right? You wouldn't have me leave for anything, right Cloud?" He then asked with a seductive voice that made Cloud blush furiously. Reno groaned in the background. It seemed that Zack had been annoying them all the time Vincent had been gone.

"C'mon Cloud... Just take him to the restroom and give him a blow job!" Reno whined as he glared at Zack who was moving against Cloud who looked terrified but he was at the same time feeling quite up to give Zack a blow job... Not that he'd admit that, "He's a monster, yo!" Reno then added and pointed at Zack.

Vincent smirked and shook his head, Zack was probably mostly enjoying messing with them. And Vincent was pretty sure he actually had his eyes on Cloud, and judging by Cloud always blushing on certain remarks from Zack he guessed that Cloud had a crush on Zack as well. There was just a question of time before someone of them would take the first step... Probably Zack by the way it looked now.

Zack chuckled slightly when he had gotten Cloud into a corner, then he turned around to look at Vincent again, "Sorry Vince, just curious since I saw you and Highwind drive away from school."

"We just got lunch." Vincent said and shrugged as he looked away since he still felt the blush threatening to take over a bigger part of his face.

Zack smiled slightly and didn't say anything more before he glanced back at Cloud who still looked quiet scared and was still all red in his face, "Did I scare you that bad, huh?" He asked and smiled apologetically and ruffled Cloud's hair in an affectionate way.

Cloud furiously shook his head and crossed his arms over his chest, "No, you didn't!" He growled as he took the lead and started walking against their art classroom. Not waiting for his friends to catch up to his pace.

Zack threw a confused glance at Vincent who smiled slightly and shook his head as he walked up beside Zack. Reno was already by Cloud's side, bugging him further. Poor, poor Cloud.

"Vincent... Have you noticed that Cloud is acting a bit weird sometimes?" Zack asked quietly as they slowed down a bit so Cloud and Reno wouldn't hear what they were talking about.

Vincent shrugged and glanced at Zack, "Yeah. Sometimes." He said and smirked a bit. He had been aware of Cloud acting weird for quite a long time.

Zack frowned and sighed slightly, "Can I tell you something without you making fun of me?" Zack then asked after a while and bit his lip slightly, he felt a bit unsure since he always made fun of Vincent as soon as the teen had a single bit of romance or was doing something normal. But what was normal for Zack, Cloud and Reno was often unusual for Vincent.

"You know you can." Vincent said softly as he nodded, "I am not as mean as you." He then added with a wider smirk on his face.

Zack chuckled slightly and shook his head.

"Well... I... I think I have a thing for Cloud." Zack then said quietly as he stared at the blonde in front of him who was arguing with Reno, "Do you think it's something... impossible... or... You know what I mean..." Zack mumbled and glanced at Vincent.

Vincent blinked a couple of times as he looked at Zack with a surprised look at his face, "Zack, have you ever noticed that Cloud only starts blushing when **you** say something? Haven't you noticed how he looks at you? Haven't you noticed how jealous he acts when you flirt around with the girls?" Vincent asked in a quiet and fast whisper, his eyes glaring straight into Zack's eyes.

Zack opened his mouth and then his eyes widened, "You mean..."

"Bingo, I think Cloud got a big crush on you." Vincent drawled out, he couldn't believe that Zack hadn't noticed, Vincent had known for a very long time by just watching Cloud's reactions at things Zack did. Well, he guessed it just proved that Zack was a big airhead.

"Oh yes!" Zack said and suddenly grinned as he gave Vincent a friendly slap on his back, "Thanks Vince, you're a real friend!" He then said with a smug grin as he then rubbed his hands together, "Then I'll just have to make a move!" He said with a mischievous face expression.

Vincent gave Zack a strange look since he seemed to be in a hunting mode. Right now poor Cloud was his prey, and he had not a single clue that Zack wanted to make a move on him. Vincent could only think of all horror Cloud would have to put up with before he'd get Zack's hints.

"You should take it slow, you're going to scare him to death otherwise." Vincent said and earned a puppy dog look from Zack, "And don't look at me like that, it doesn't work on me." Vincent simply said which made Zack sigh. The older male had forgotten that Vincent was immune to his eyes.

Then they both decided to stop talking since Cloud and Reno had turned around and waited by the classroom door. Both of them looked suspiciously at Vincent and Zack.

"Hey, why are you slacking of, yo?!" Reno yelled at them as they made their way up to the door.

Vincent simply rolled his eyes as he walked past Reno and into the classroom. Reno looked at Zack who just shrugged slightly and then simply walked by as well. This caused Reno to look at Cloud with a pissed of look on his face. Cloud just looked back at Reno and gave him a questioning look before they also headed into the classroom and sat down with Zack and Vincent. Apparently Reno didn't like the thought of being ignored.

Cloud eyed both of them suspiciously and Zack grinned at Cloud and winked slightly, making Cloud look at Zack with wide eyes before he turned his attention to his sketchbook and started to draw instead.

"Vince..." Cloud said after about 10 minutes of silence, "Just wondering... Where are you going to live?" He then asked looking at Vincent.

"With Cid." Vincent simply said without even looking up from his paper he was drawing on. He knew that he would start blushing if he'd look at them.

Cloud opened his mouth, "Huh? Wasn't that a bit... sudden?" He asked.

Vincent shrugged as he dipped a brush in water and then into the red colour, "Actually I have been liking him for a while, and he have had his eyes on me for quite a long time." He said with a little smile on his face.

Cloud smiled slightly at seeing Vincent smile like that, even though it was a really small smile it was still a happy smile and it made Cloud happy to see that Vincent finally was happy. He hadn't seen Vincent like this for a long while, his friend really deserved happiness.

"Ohohoooh..." Reno said as he leant on his elbows and smiled, "Someone is in looove." He said and giggled, a strange noise coming from Reno which made everyone stare at him in horror, but Reno simple laughed at their face expressions.

"What have you been drinking?" Zack jokingly asked and laughed at Reno after a while, "That was totally not you."

Reno just chuckled slightly and shook his head as he looked down at his paper again and started drawing once more.

Vincent simply smiled to himself, he was happy that he had such accepting friends. And the fact that ha actually had found love in Cid... At least Vincent felt that he loved the older man. But was the young teacher simply doing this out of sympathy...? No... Vincent didn't think it was like that.

The last lesson went by pretty fast, probably cause Vincent really enjoyed drawing. It was peaceful and it let some things out of his mind. Beside it was quite amusing to hear the others talk about nothing and everything. They always seemed to bring up some weird topic that made no sense, but that was what Vincent really liked about them. They weren't normal. None of them were.

* * *

"So, ready to pack some stuff?" Cloud asked as they made their way out of the school, he looked at Vincent who was walking beside him.

Zack and Reno had been forced to walk home since Cloud thought it would be best for Vincent if it was less people. Beside Cloud knew that Zack and Reno just were curious about Cid, and they probably wanted to see how things would turn out for Vincent.

"Yeah, I am." Vincent simply said with a stoic face expression as he waited for Cloud to lock up the car doors. Behind his stoic mask Vincent was in minor panic. What if it wouldn't work out? What would happen if Cid called the social but Vincent would have to go back to his father? What would happen if Vincent wasn't allowed to stay with Cid? What if Vincent's father would get furious and do who knows what?

"Vincent...? You can get in now..." Cloud said as he waved a hand in front of Vincent's eyes, "Hey... You okay?"

Vincent opened his mouth and blinked a few times, "Eh, sure. Yeah, I am fine." He then said as he snapped out from his thoughts and got into the car instead, "Let's go." He then said to assure Cloud that he was fine.

"Okay." Cloud said and smiled as he started the engine and they started driving against Vincent's home, it was a silent trip there. Cloud had just said a few things but judging by the short answers Vincent was giving he simply sighed and guessed that the younger teen wasn't feeling so good about talking for the moment. Well, not so weird. Vincent's life was about to take a great turn.

It only took about 10 minutes for them to reach Vincent's house.

"So... Want help or should I wait?" Cloud asked after he had turned of the engine of the car and looked at Vincent.

"You can wait." Vincent said as he got of the safety belts and then opened the car door, "I don't want to bring so much anyway." He then added as he jumped out of the car and grabbed his house keys as he made his way up to the front door and unlocked the door.

Vincent sighed as he entered the hall and flicked the light switch on. He looked around a bit, everything was perfect, his father had always been a perfectionist. He could still remember how his mother used to complain about him putting away things when she left the room. Vincent smiled slightly at the memories. Back then they had been a family, even though Vincent was a part of an experiment they had loved each other.

He shook his head slightly as he headed for his room. He entered and looked around himself. He didn't have so much things in his room. A bed, a closet and a bookshelf. Beside that only some minor details.

Vincent kneeled down and pulled out a luggage bag from under his bed and put it on top of the bed. After that he headed for his closet and grabbed most clothes that he'd use. He could always come for more later... But he doubted he would. He could always get more clothes. After that his bookshelf was his next stop. He picked out some books he enjoyed reading along with some journals he had kept. He put all things in his luggage bag and then looked around.

Vincent opened the drawer in his bed stand and took up a dusty photo album. He had a lot of photos in it, but he had always been afraid to look into it. The memories were sweet yet hurting. Either way he put the photo album in the bag as well. Then he closed it and turned the lights of in the room. He knew from the moment he closed his bedroom door that he wouldn't come back. What reasons did he have for it?

He threw a last glance over the living room and then he glanced at his fathers office. What if... It was something interesting in there? He had his chance now... He swallowed slightly as he carefully pulled the handle down and entered the dark room. He lit the lamps and carefully looked around himself. He was slightly surprised to see a lot of papers and folders scattered around the room, he never believed that his father would have such a mess in his own office.

Vincent sighed as he slowly walked a turn in the room as he looked at various folders and piles of papers to see if he could find something of interest. Something caught his attention in one of the bookshelves. A thick folder reading: "Jenova Projects through the ages."

Vincent knew that the folder probably consisted of very unpleasant information but still, he grabbed the folder and pulled it out from its place. Surely his father wouldn't miss that one... Or would he...?

Well, he'd probably not even notice it gone among all other folders.

He was just about to leave the room when he spotted a smaller folder but the name on it made his eyes widen. With bold capital letters it read **"PROJECT: VINCENT VALENTINE"**.

Just seeing the folder made Vincent feel sick. He just wanted to leave the folder behind and pretend he hadn't seen it but he couldn't. Instead he took a couple of steps forward and grabbed the folder. He had to get to know the truth.

With that Vincent turned of the lights and closed the door, being careful to not make it looked untouched. With that he grabbed a paper and started writing a message for his father, he could at least warn the man and keep him from calling the cops about Vincent being gone. The note shortly said that Vincent was at a friends house and wouldn't shop up for some time.

After finishing the note he put it on the kitchen table and then left the house with his bag and the two folders. He locked the door and then jumped back into Cloud's car.

"Ready?" Cloud asked as he threw a glance at the folders Vincent had under his arm, what did it say...? Project Je... What?"

"Yes." Vincent simply said as he pushed the folders into his computer bag, unfortunate for Cloud who had been trying to see what the folders was about, "I told you where he lives, right?" He then asked and looked at Cloud.

"Yeah." Cloud said and smiled as he started the car and they drove out.

Vincent smiled back slightly to not worry Cloud so he'd go into the protective mother hen mode. But the smile didn't make Vincent feel any better, he might be able to fool Cloud, but he'd never be able to fool himself. Something was seriously wrong.

* * *

**Reno: **Hell? You call that love? I need more love from you reviewers! Come on, show me some real love!  
**AN: **Er... Ignore redhead over there, he is a bit love deprived since I am hooking everyone up with someone and he still doesn't have anyone X3 But I have plans for you Reno, I promise you that! But please review anyway, it keeps my writing spirit up! :D

**Review replies from last chapter:**

**Chibi Koun**  
Thanks! it's great to know it was fun for you to read! And I know what you mean about the editting part, but I am doing my best for now! (Even though I should have sent this to AmaterasuItachi for her to beta read..)  
Haha! I didn't think about the "Cid was standing on his legs" phrase before, it does sound painful XD Sorry for late update!

**Ninja.of.Love**  
Thanks :D Haha, yeah it's funny, I just had to make them walk in XD Sorry for kind of late update!

**Mahoko**  
Hehe, and then just time flies away and you realize you haven't updated in forever X'3  
Mwaha, yeah, and there will be more innocent Cloud, some in this chapter actually, and it's quite fun to have Zack hitting on Cloud XD  
Yeah, pissy Vincent is good... Or well... XD  
And of course Reno will get someone eventually, even though he's complaining now (**Reno:** I am **not** complaining, yo!), I got some plans for him.  
Thanks for reviewing again! :D

**SapphireMateria**  
Aaaaand... IT'S AN UPDATE! :D Here you go, another chapter. Sorry that it got a bit late! XD


End file.
